You Can't Change Fate
by longliveSiriusBlack
Summary: Following Maranay Lupin, Auro Black, Ebony Noire, Sapphire Longbottom and Jez Malfoy as they try to change a future they do not want to see and fix the people they love futures. A slow climbing story that reveals secrets the friends are hiding, truths about why they do what they do, a future they hope will never come true and the power that shines above all others.
1. Gryffindor Common Room

Gryffindor common room was packed tight. All of the occupants had their heads either bent over a book, or lying against something relaxing. It was nearly quiet with the exception of three students. One with black hair, sticking up at odd angles, the two others, a man and a woman, were leaning against each other. The man's arm draped casually over the woman's shoulders. She was busy reading over her homework for Charms. The man swished his dark hair over his grey eyes, smiling at the odd haired boy.  
"James, if Moony wanted to dock points. Don't you think we would have done it already?" His voice creased with humor.  
"I don't know Sirius. Usually we never have to worry, but, he seemed rather mad this time." James looked over at a chair in the corner. A boy with fine brown hair, a slightly elongated nose and brown eyes loomed over a parchment; his quill working double to finish his work quickly. His prefect badge gleamed from the fire light. Sirius's shoulders lifted in a shrug. He shifted slightly so the woman could move closer to him, "What do you think, love?" he asked her. The woman's head stayed bent over her book.  
"Maranay," She threw her head p. blonde/brown hair drifting over Sirius's arm, unnatural blue eyes blinked as she looked at James, "Hmmm?"  
"The prank we bestowed unto Snivellus. Do you think Remus will dock points?" James ruffled his hair. Maranay looked over her shoulder. Her older brother, Remus, to enveloped in his homework to look away.  
"Prefects can't dock points." She said carefully.  
"What!?" James bellowed, rising from the common table and stalking off towards Remus. Maranay turned her head back to her homework. Prepared to get back to reading the chapter she is supposed to do; when two fingers slid under her chin and turned her face upwards. Dark eyes, melted over with mischief, bore into hers. Sirius bent his head slightly, touching the tip of his nose to Maranay's.  
"Why not talk to me? You get Out standings in every class." His warm breath, which smelled of chocolate frogs, rushed over her. Maranay moved her head forward, just enough so her lips brushed his, "yes, but, if I want to be an Auror. I need to keep my grades that way. Darling just by thinking about you I lose two counts." She kissed him softly before standing and leaving.


	2. Shut up, Remus

"Nasty old man." Peter grumbled, scurrying behind his companions. Remus was explaining to James the importance of prefects. Ignoring the glower Sirius was boring into his friend's head.  
"James," a girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes, yelled out. James smiled at her beauty; glorifying in the thought that Remus will finally shut up. He gave the girl a hug, before leaving with her. "Well, that was fast," Peter sighed.  
Remus looked down at his friend with indifference. He opened his mouth and begun to explain to Peter why James left, but, was interrupted by a group of girls rushing past the boys, loud laughter escaping them. The tallest of the girls, her robes were black and bronze, turned to look at Sirius. Her brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Her friends all looked at her, then back to Sirius. The shortest of them all held in a giggle, her face flaming red from the task of not laughing. The tallest made a crude gesture with her hand at Sirius; who scoffed the gesture with a smirk, the group of girls all turning around and entering the Great Hall.  
Sirius's eyes fell on long blonde/brown hair, the kind that sways while the owner walks and you want to run your fingers through. He gave his friends a wave of his hand. They followed him to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
"Sirius," Sirius turned around. His eyes meeting his cousins brown eyes. She had her hand in his face, a crisp white parchment between her fingers. "Auro?"  
"Maranay wanted you to have this." She handed him the parchment, Sirius took it.  
_Do not open until free_  
_time fifth block. Mara 3_  
He thanked his cousin; eyes falling on the girl with blonde/brown hair. Her unnatural blue eyes twinkling as she laughed with her friend Ebony.


	3. Auro & Ebony

Auro pulled her school bag onto her shoulder. Standing from the Ravenclaw, she smiled at something Ginger Clarentale told her. Waving good bye to her friends, she made her way through the crowd; spotting her desired subject, a man with greasy black hair and a hook nose. His shoulder hunched, head glues to his Dark Attacks Lore book. She followed him out to the Great Hall, keeping on his tail from a small distance away.

"Auro." A small voice whispered. She felt a tug on her robes sleeve, turning to see Ebony smiling up at her. Auro held a finger to her lips and Ebony nodded. They both followed the man to the school library. He sat down in a cubby, eyes trained to his book. Ebony pulled a book out herself, one with no words in it. She pulled her wand out after words, and a quill, tapping the quill then the book; she watched it write was the man was doing.

"Explain to me why Jez wanted us to do this again?" Ebony asked Auro. Auro flipped her ponytail; keeping her eyes trained on the man.

"She said she wanted to know what he does in his free time," She pulled a book out herself as Madam Pince walked by, "also she paid us six galleon each, I'm happy." They both fell quiet as Lily Evan walked by. Her arms full of books and parchments, her bag saddled over her shoulder. She walked towards a cubby, waving to the man as she sat down. A smile stretched across her face. Auro and Ebony looked at the man and both their mouths fell open. He was staring full on at Lily, his face still and body unmoving. If Auro looked hard enough she could have sworn he had stopped breathing all together.

"Uh oh."

"Jez is not going to like this."


	4. Professor Slughorn

Potions classes were held in a dark dungeon. Cauldrons, books, vials and strange smells filled the room up. A teacher stood at the front of the room, dark blue robes over a dark blue suit. He smiled at the students who filled the dungeon up. James, Maranay and Remus all sat down together, shortly joined by Sapphire. Professor Slughorn glanced around the room, his eyes large and happy. A cauldron, that was puffing turquoise smoke, sat on his desk.

"Yes, yes all in," He waved his wand and the dungeon door closed. All the students pulled out their quills, parchments and books. Their cauldrons already placed on each desk, and the days' potion ingredients list written on the board, "Who can tell me what _Nitesnap_ is?" He glanced around the class again. Remus's hand lifted into the air.

Professor Slughorn smiled at him, "Yes, Mr. Lupin."

"_Nitesnap_ is a dreaming potion." Remus answered efficiently.

"Yes! Correct, now can you tell me what it does?" Remus pondered the Professors question for a moment, then he nodded, "When you perform _Nitesnap _on someone—you—put false dreams into their subconscious." He beamed. Slughorn nodded vigorously at him, his golden buttons straining against this belly as he moved towards his desk.

"Today, you are going to be making Nitesnap. It will not be done in just today, it takes a good two weeks to set in properly. The first to finish the potion, PROPERLY, though will be rewarded for it. Everyone turn to page 446 and begin."


	5. Jezebel Malfoy

Jez ignored the pointed glares from her fellow Slytherins as she strolled towards her friends, a wide grin plastered to her face. Her green, black, and silver robed billowed in the new spring breeze. She caught sight of James, Ebony and Remus lying on their back in a ray of sun. She moved closer to them and laid down herself, the blue sky and birds' flying overhead was the mesmerizing scene they looked upon. It felt peaceful and for a swift moment, Jez felt like a Gryffindor.

"Hello Jez," Lupin was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Hi."

"Auro has the journal." Ebony spoke low into Jez's ear. Jez moved to whisper to Ebony, "Actually, I've already read it. No, that's not why I'm here, but, it's funny how much her reads; anyway. A friend has asked me to ask you for a word. I didn't reveal who you guys were I just told her want you guys did for me."

Ebony turned her head, ever so slightly, to gaze at Jez, a knowing look in her eyes and a wistful smile on her lips, "When?"

"Moony, my dear friend, I do believe your dearest Eb and our friend Jez are surely up to no good." James lifted onto his elbow, looking down at the two girls.

Remus smiled soft and sighed, "Just as long as I don't know; I don't care." His smiled stretched and Ebony's stomach did a funny tap dance.

"You are an amazing Prefect Remus Lupin." James laughed, lying back down as the girls left them.


	6. Sapphire Longbottom

Sapphire Longbottom usually found all Slytherins to be horrible, with the exception of Jezebel and Lucius Malfoy.

One to whom she had grown to become close friends with. The other she had grown unwanted feelings for. She will admit, she always had a soft spot for men who were smart, talented and weren't afraid to speak their minds.

Treading towards the History of Magic classroom, she felt a small tug in her stomach, knowing full well that she had the class with him. A smile spread across her beautiful face, later she was going to find out more about him.


	7. Little bit of US time

Sirius paced the end of the tower stairs, his wand twisting over and over in his hand. The other one held Maranay's note so he could read it.

Sirius,

I apologize for not spending

more time with you. (Honestly

though! With N.E. so close

you can't blame me)

He smiled broadly. Mara got Outstandings in everthing, of course she'd pass perfectly. He continued reading her note,

I also know that between you,

my brother, James and Peter's "little"

adventures. You have also had little

time to spend with me. Which is why I

ask you to borrow James's cloak

go to our tower and wait, (since we bnoth

have a free time, I deem this

appropriate.

Love always, Maranay Lupin

He read the letter half a dozen times more, before he felt a tap on his shoulder that caused him to yelp. Manly like, of course! He turned around and was met with a pair of unnatural blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Shush." He pulled her close and kissed those amazing lips he loved so much.


	8. Ebony the Queen of the lions

Ebony kept bouncing on the balls of her feet. Still unable to see what Auro and Jez were seeing over the stone wall. She was feeling anxiously yet exited all at one time.

"Here she comes," Auro and Jez stepped back from the stone wall. Ebony could hear light, feathery footsteps come towards them. Before the person crossed the arch way, Jez waved bye and left. When her body descended back into Hogwarts, Sapphire came around the corner. Stopping short of Auro and Ebony, her deep, green eyes grew wide and her fish impression was spot on. Neither Auro nor Ebony could react before Sapphire turned on her heel and took off.

"Fun," Auro sighed loudly. Auro and Ebony took off in a sprint after the shortest of their friends. The black haired girl zipped down the clear fields of Hogwarts grounds; her black and yellow robes flying behind her. Ebony's legs were calling mutiny on her already.

"Eb, morph." Auro called. Ebony felt a little bad, but she morphed anyway. Within second a full grown black lioness stood in her place. Auro pulled her wand from her robes, "Sapphire!" she yelled loudly.

The lioness pounced after Sapphire. She reached her in four short strides and pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. The lioness stood, with one paw, on Sapphire's chest; her golden eyes holding Sapphire's green one steadily. "Hey." Auro smiled down at Sapphire.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at the lioness before turning them on Auro, "Hi." Her voice leakedt here...


	9. James, you Prat

Maranay rested her head on Sirius's chest. The dim light of the day was breaking through the tower's windows. She could hear birds singing; the trees swaying and a pitched laugh that soundly like Auro.

"When is the full moon again?" Maranay asked. Sirius shifted a little then settled again.

"Two weeks, Remus is…" He trailed off, voice stopping altogether.

"Not thrilled." Maranay finished for him. Ever since Remus was changed he never liked transforming. Even with his friends there for him. Sirius ran his fingers through Maranay's hair; his heart was beating slow and quiet. These were some of their favorite times. When they could escape the world and just be together. Maranay head Sirius breathe deeply, felt his chest rise and fall and knew he was going to say something.

"Mara, I-"

"Shh," She held up a finger. Her mouth formed a line and she bent her head so she could hear. Sirius moved for his wand, the blanket wrapped around them fell. Maranay stuck up her finger again, signally Sirius to stop. She turned her head slightly ad with a quick and silent spell called her wand from her discarded robes.

"Accio James's glasses" She called. A grunt followed by a pair of round, black glasses came through the tower's entrance. Then James came into the tower, his hair a mess on top of his head and his cheeks bright red. He rubbed his nosed where the glasses scratched them. Sirius was trying to hide a smile while Maranay glared at James.

Maranay pulled the blanket around herself, "Potter."

"Oi, Mara. Could've just said, 'Come out, come out wherever you are,' may I have my glasses back. Please." Maranay wrapped the blanket more securely around herself, then handed James his glasses. He thanked her and put them on. James and Sirius both shared a smile while Maranay continued to glare at James.


	10. Sapphire's request

"Auro if you don't mind, will you please get her too change back?" Sapphire looked down at the midnight black lioness, who was sitting back against Auro's legs. The dark brunette looked down at the lioness, running her wand free hand over its head. Before either of them could blink; Ebony was smiling at them both her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, Phire, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ebony asked with a grin.

Sapphire's cheeks blazed red, her dark hair becoming darker, "I.-uh-Jez told me what you guys did for her…so I…sorry I ran. I kind of freaked when I found out it was you two that helped her. I mean you guys are my friends, err, this is so embarrassing." She hid her flushed face in her hand. Auro and Ebony shifted awkwardly. Maranay and Jez usually, ok normally, handled the freak outs. The air around the group of friends grew steadily awkward.

Finally after thirty, agonizingly, long second, Sapphire looked up at them. "I need you two to.-uh…follow Lucius Malfoy." She said in a loud rushed voice. Auro and Ebony broke out into identical grins.

**Please be patient with me! This is the way to the story is meant to be written, if the plot seems lack i promised it'll get better. It is honeslty how the storu is suppose to be written just give me time. This will be a long story. **


	11. How much did ya see?

Maranay stormed up to the Gryffindor tower, the Fat Lady opened her mouth to ask for the password when. "Nomutos Blue," Maranay spat at the portrait. The Fat Lady glared hurtfully at her, but swung open.

Remus looked up from his potions book, his eyebrow lifting at his little sister angrily stormed into the common room. When James and Sirius came in shortly after, his eyebrow dropped.

"Mara?"

"Potter is a prat, the biggest of the biggest…AHHHH!" She grabbed Remus's book from his hand and tossed it at James's head. James ducked in time to avoid it. Sirius sat down next to Remus with a half-smile on his face.

"What?" Remus finally asked.

"I didn't have anything else to do today, "James started, "So I followed Sirius, who forgot the cloak he asked to borrow, to wherever he was going. I hid under the cloak-him and Maranay met up in an unmarked tower, one where only they could get in and out. So I got stuck up there and Mara and uh-"His face turned so red he looked like a human tomato. Remus was feeling uncomfortable sitting next to his dearest friend.

Sirius was holding back laughter as he asked, "James, mate, how much did ya see?" He was unsuccessful of holding his laughter and his voiced cracked around the question. James's face was redder then Maranays' who was hiding it behind her hands.

"Uh, well-, I'm even more confused on how Moony and Mara are brother and sister." Sirius fell off the couch laughing. Remus was horror struck, Maranay was now glaring at her boyfriend and James just wanted to take back the last hour of his life.


	12. Auro knows way to much

Auro slouched against the potions room door, watching Jez 'flirt' with Severus Snape. Who looked so uninterested, it was making Auro feel bad. Auro NEVER feels bad. She's a Black: it's not in their nature. When Jez finally stopped talking to him, Auro had already turned Professor Slughorn's robed six different shades of green.

"Auro," Jez snapped her fingers in the tall brunettes face. Auro blinked, and then looked down at the curly haired girl, "Yes?" Jez asked her.

"What's your step brothers' class?" She yawned widely. Anger turned her stomach; why didn't Ebony do this? She's the one who doesn't need a good night rests. Auro got NO sleep last night. To bust trying to finish her Muggle Studies report, that still is not done. She felt completely dead on her feet.  
Jez raised an eyebrow at her friends, "Why?"

"I want to ask who does his hair," she flipped her hair back and batted her eyelashes, "I want mine to look JUST like his."

Jez did a huge eye roll, and then walked past Auro into the hallway, "I'm pretty sure he has Defense against the Dark Arts." She waved to a Slytherin fourth year boy. Jez kept walking along the halls, not bothering to check and see if Auro was following. When they reached the DADA room, Professor Holgna merely looked up then back down, continuing his talk with Professor Flitwick. Lucius Malfoy looked up when they entered the room and Auro noticed how his eyes brightened.

"Jez." He gave her a bright smile. Jez merely waved back then turned to Auro, whose smile was brighter than the sun.

She thanked Jez then left, "OH, Eb is going to love this."


	13. Sirius, you done bad

Filch came slamming into Professor McGonagall's office. His hands raised to Sirius and James's ears. Both boys were trying to hide their smiles.  
McGonagall sighed heavily, "What did they do now?"

"Got 'em tryin' to jinx a lad," Filch's eyes shined, "Ma'am I know just the puni-,"

"Who, Mr. Filch?" Professor McGonagall interrupted him. Filch's face dropped just like his hands did. Sirius and James rubbed their ruby red ears.

"Severus Snape."

"Thank you, you may leave." She waved her hand towards the door. Mr. Filch grunted but left her office quickly.

McGonagall turned her cut through glass eyes on Sirius and James, "Why?" the boys stayed quiet. She narrowed her eyes at them, "Very well. Detention Saturday at seven, my office at seven," She turned to walk them out of her office, stopped then looked back at Sirius, "I will be telling Miss Lupin, Black." She gave them both a smile and opened her door for them to leave. Sirius's face was paler then the house ghosts.


	14. Over EVERYONES heads

Remus and Ebony barley spent three seconds alone together. Sirius, James or Peter was with Remus or Maranay, Auro, Phire or Jez were with Ebony.

No one seemed to care really. It's normal for all of them to hang out in their respective groups or all with each other. If Sirius and Mara are not there; no one notices. If James is not around; no one thinks twice. If Remus, Eb, Auro, Phire or even Jez weren't around; it becomes a Ring-The-Alarm problem.

So, Ebony and Remus were alone-together-in the common room of Gryffindor tower.

The common room was empty; most students were outside enjoying Saturday air and the sunshine. James and Sirius were practicing quidditch; Maranay was with Lily working on the potion Slughorn assigned them. Auro was- well she's a Ravenclaw- God only knows where she is, and judging by the Marauders Map, Sapphire and Jez were both snug in their common rooms.

Remus sighed, stretching out his bones, all of them loudly popping into place. Ebony couldn't help but notice how lean he was; how, even though he'll never admit it, handsome he was. She watched his face smooth out as he leaned his head back. Caramel brown eyes closed shut, and for once Ebony saw how people could mistake Mara and Remus for being blood related.

They both looked like four year olds when they slept.

Sorry it took so long! Also, if ya go to you will find mine and my dearest friend Ambeh's Super-na-tree-al story...Supernatural people. It is called; What can we say, we're classy girls. Hope you is enjoying dis shnat, thanks *waves wildly*


	15. McGonagall goes boss

"Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagall's voice pulled Maranay from her cauldron. Lily almost dropped her vile, her right hand covering her heart as she recovered from her start.

"I apologize, Miss Evans, I did not mean to startle you," Professor McGonagall looked back at Maranay, "I would like a word with you." She motioned for Maranay to follow her from the Potions dungeon. Maranay nodded, knowing full well she would have to go with McGonagall no matter what, and walked behind the Professor into the hall.

Once in the hall, Professor McGonagall looked at Mara, a very proud smiled lightly tugging her lips then disappearing, "Miss Lupin, I've come to notice that you have a strong hold on Mr. Black," It wasn't a question so Mara kept her mouth sealed tight, "Which is why I'm telling you this; Him and Mr. Potter have detention tonight, my office." She finished as the hidden smile showed itself on her lips.

Mara was glaring at the wall behind the professor, her stomach churning with disappointment and anger, "Thank you Professor McGonagall." She said with a clear, steady voice.

"Miss Lupin, remember this, I never told you." The Professor walked away smugly, her smile beaming out for all to see.


	16. Hath No Fury

All of Sirius's life he has never been afraid. With a family like his, fear isn't a good thing. As a child he never feared the dark, dragons, curses and muggles never scared him. He was always the type to laugh in the face of danger.

Until he met Maranay Lupin; coming into the Gryffindor common room after practicing Qudditch with James. All he wanted to do was lie down and kick his feet up, maybe relax a little until their required detention. He leaned against the couch, his legs stretched lazily on the rug in front of him, arms folded and hands resting calmly on his chest.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU STUPID, STUPID GIT!"

Sirius jumped so high, it counted as levitating. He took off for his dorm room. Crashing into it and startling the hell out of James.

'What's going on, mate?" James asked.

"C-cloak-where-is it," Sirius panted; his heart slamming frantically in his chest. James pointed to his trunk. Sirius nearly nosedived for it, when he found the cloak he wrapped it around himself.


	17. James can't catch a break

"Where is he," Again James nearly fell off his bed. Maranay came charging into the dorm, her hands curled into fists, blue eyes blazing. James thought her impression of a saber tooth tiger was spot on.

"Uh..."

"Potter, where is Black? I know you two have detention tonight. After he swore, SWORE, he'd try to-ugh- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Maranay pulled her wand from her robes.

James's eyes went wide, he jumped from the bed and stood in front of Mara, "Mara, look, Sirius isn't here-why don't you calm down a bit. I know Sirius can be an insufferable bloke sometimes, uh, well, all the time. You love him anyway though so you can't kill him." He inched away from where he knew Sirius was, trying his best to get Maranay to look anywhere but in the one spot. His hazel eyes begged for Maranay to calm down, her unnatural blue eyes locked with his just as he felt something brush his side. Eyed him dead on and her glare grew more and more and James tried to paint an image in his mind of why that look was so similar.

She lifted her chin, her eyes leaving James's and begun to roam the room, "Mobiliarbus."

The book on Remus's bed flew towards Peter's trunk. Sirius fell forwards, the cape falling around him; he tripped over the trunk and landed on his back on the floor.

Mara glared at him, "two weeks," she yelled. James gaped; he knew what she was doing. Sirius looked up at his fuming girlfriends.

"Love, I-"

"NO talking! A week Sirius; I will not talk to you, look at you or even acknowledge your existence." She wiped furiously at her eyes.

Sirius jumped to his feet, his mouth opening to explain, "Love, I'm sorry. I-"

"YOU SWORE SIRIUS! How can I trust you again, you swore you'd stay out of trouble for the remaining time and I honestly believed you…" Sirius opened his mouth again, he saw the look on Mara's face and shut it tight. She shook her head and him before storming out of the room.


	18. Interesting

Auro and Sapphire trekked down towards the eating hall, both of them discussing information in the journal. Auro explained to Sapphire how it worked; while Sapphire nodded wildly, her eyes beaming with interest. A body stepped into Sapphire and caused the smaller of the two witches to stumble backwards.

She righted herself then looked to see who it was, "Oh, hello Filch," she waved at the Castle Keeper, a very polite smile painting her lips and causing her face to beam a brilliant light. Filch's stringy hair was slicked back with orange goo, robes covered in the mess. He blinked once at Sapphire, then backed away all to quickly as a smile took place of his everyday frown.

"'Ow do you do Missus Longbottom," He tilted his head once then smiled back at Phire. She greeted him kindly and they began to share small talk. Auro watched them closely; a tickling sensation in her stomach. After a bit, Phire said goodbye to Filch and the two girls continued towards the dining hall. Auro smiled broadly, her steps filled with just a tad bit of bounce and you could tell she was happier than a boggart on Halloween.

Entering the dining hall, the first thing Auro notices was the Gryffindor table. Normally it went: James, Sirius, Maranay, Remus, Ebony then Peter. Today though, it seemed the Marauders were sitting alone as Maranay and Ebony sat a good thirty people away; smashed between Lily and her group of friends. She looked at Sirius again and noticed something; his usual cocky demeanor was slouched. He had his arms crossed and was ignoring the food around him. He had his head turned to the left and, although Auro could not see his face, she knew he was frowning whilst staring at Mara.

"Auro," someone form the Ravenclaw table called to her. She repositioned her facial expression, hid the growing wonder and walked off to her table.


	19. Damn, she terrifies me

A book slammed down on the desk, Remus looked up to see his sisters' friend standing over him. The library's candle lit shelves casting shadows across her angular face. Dark brown eyes narrowed at Remus as she pulled a chair up, sat down and folded her hands.

"Hi?" he felt a small pang of fear in his heart. Of all his sisters' friends, Auro scared him the most. She was the one that if her saw her in a dark alley, he'd run away screaming.

"Hello, why aren't Sirius and Mara talking?" blunt, straight forwards, that's Auro for you. She'd kick your arse and then ask why you are being a wuss. Remus pulled his eyebrows together. He was wondering that himself.

"I don't know, Mara said it was his fault. Sirius just grunted, crossed his arms and went all sullen." Remus answered the best that he could. Auro nodded her head, dark brown hair moving slightly to cause more shadows on her face. Her eyes stayed narrowed as she rose from the chair.

"Thanks," She turned on her heel and left. Remus raised a slightly shaking hand to his hair and brushed it back. He slumped back into the chair and let out a breath, "Dame she terrifies me…"


	20. Flipendo!

Jez and Maranay were always the ones who handled the drama in the group, mainly because they rarely got into drama themselves.

Maranay angrily sat next to Jez in the unused classroom they all hung out together. Her red, golden and black robes wrapping around her as she threw her books on the ground and pulled out her wand; angrily yelling, "Flipendo!" at a chair. Jez jumped slightly. The chair flew backwards, crashed against a wall and shattered into broken pieces. Maranay dropped her wand and let her face fall into her hands, bawling her eyes out.

"Mara," Jez didn't move, not quite sure if she should hug her friends or just let her cry it out. Maranay's shoulders shook with the force of her sobs, her blonde/brown hair falling in her face, covering her from sight and causing Jez's heart to wrench.

"Mara," she touched her shoulder softly.

"AHHHHH," Maranay yelled out.

**Worst chapter to write while listeing to Bullet by Hollywood Unded on repeat and when you feel like your life is nothing more then a chapter in a book...**


	21. Screw you, James

Sirius wrote, "I will not torment my fellow student," over and over. His mind not really paying attention, although he had covered twenty two inches of parchment, he hadn't really realized that he'd done it. His mind kept going back to Maranay yelling at him. To her telling she didn't trust him anymore- or at least trusted him less. It had only been sex hours, but Sirius felt his heart wrenching itself out of his chest. He and Mara were almost ALWAYS together. If he wasn't with her he was with his fellow marauders. It felt like a piece had been ripped out of his chest. Her smile, her kiss, her eyes, and the way she held him tight at they-

"Black," McGonagall's voice broke his subconscious.

He looked up at the professor, his eyes locking coldly with hers. She had one eyebrow raised, her lips straining to stay tight and unsmiling.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"You wrote, 'I'm sorry, Mara,' four hundred times." She showed him his parchment. A long length showed what Sirius was thinking instead of what he should have written. He looked at James, whom was shaking with silent, body shaking laughter. He had fallen off of his stool and was bracing himself against the wall. Sirius looked back at McGonagall, trying his best not to curse James.

**Hollywood Undead still, over and over and over and over!**


	22. Duh

"Sapphire," Auro's voice echoed around the hallways, the short, black haired, girl turned towards her friend's voice. Her cousin smiled at her and said a quick goodbye as Auro made her way towards the Hufflepuff.

"Yeah,"

"Have you seen Mara," She stood next to her friend, their skin tones to similar in color that it made them look as if they were sisters. The shorter of the two looked up at the ceiling; her deep green eyes flickered over the dark shadows. Soft, round face screwed up in concentration; her black and yellow robes blending in with stone wall behind her. Auro waited patiently, knowing that Sapphire was retracing her memories, thinking back to the very last time she saw the blonde/brown haired women.

"Only at dinner, after that I didn't see her. Have you tried the classroom?" sapphire looked at Auro, who slammed the palm of her hand to her forehead. Of course, every time Mara and Sirius get into it she goes to the classroom to vent.


	23. You smell like a cauldron

Ebony was nearly dragging Remus, running in front of him while he tried not to trip over his robes. His arm was kissing him from her ripping it (well, not really) from its socket, her small hand was clamped tight around Remus's wrist; who knew such a small girl could hold so much strength. She tugged him along the hall, past the Divination's ladder, carefully avoiding the entrance to the dungeons and finally reaching the hall where the old classroom was. Once they reached the room she threw Remus inside and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it and putting a silence spell up. Remus fist clenched at what he saw when he finally looked around the room.

Maranay's unnatural blue eyes were red and puffy, tears stains lined her cheeks and she had her wand clutched violently in her hand.

"She is completely sullen, won't talk to any of us and put a silencing spell on herself, we think this fight really did her in. I wonder what Sirius did to-"Remus cut Ebony's words off, he was already moving towards his sister, when he reached her he wrapped her in a hug and pressed her to his chest. He felt a tug from his chest, a burning sensation in his hand and he knew without looking that blue ribbons were wrapping themselves around them. He took the silencing spell off and hugged his sister tighter.

"I'm such a sod; I can't go tell him I'm sorry now, they'll just make me look weak…Remus you smell like a cauldron," She lifted her head from her brothers chest. Remus stifled a laugh and the urge to sniff him,

"That's because I was doing the potions work with Slughorn, when Ebony dragged me here. Which I'm glad she did, Mara what happened between you and Sirius?"

**I know it seems like she overreacting, i actually touch base on that in a chapter not far from not, but its because Sirius really hurt Maranay's pride. You'll learn throughout the progression of the story that Mara has ALOT of pride.**


	24. Remus is going to kill me

"I promised I wouldn't get detention of the remaining term. Promised her I was going to stay out of trouble so I could spend more time with her. God, Prongs!" Sirius swung at his friend, who dodged the hit narrowly. His laughter stopped slowly as he looked up at his closest mate.

"Sorry, Pads, it's just-I cannot believe you made that promise. Truly mad, man, you staying out of trouble, ha, we have lucking finding out You-Know-Who is a prancing fairy unicorn," James skipped down the hall, twirling around the dipping into a ballet stance.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, honestly I don't know what made me make that promise." He ignored some passing and swooning third years. He trailed sullenly behind James his mood making the shorter of the two stop and spin on his heel to look his friend dead in the eye. "Oh you stupid git, I know why you promised it to her. The answer is rather simple and I can't believe you haven't thought of it," Sirius gave him a look that made James smile, "Ol' chap, you are IN LOVE!" James barked out in laughter, running quickly down the hall.

Sirius stood stock still, his arms flat at his side and his mind running a mile a minute. How stupid was he? For once, though he'll never admit it to anyone out loud, he was dumbfounded by what Prongs told him. He had strong feelings for Mara, ones he could never really explain and James said it for him in simply three words. Put the monumental feeling he

**Duh da dur, yes Sirius and Mara have never said it to eachother and neither really could say what they felt for each other**


End file.
